Give Me What I Need
by needlesandthread
Summary: The masochistic Sasuke can only get what he needs from his lover, who isn't revealed until close to the end of the story! Yaoi, Lemon, One Shot. ENJOY!


I don't own Naruto or its characters...sadly.

Give Me What I Need

Sasuke struggled futilely, knowing it was a useless endeavor, but his Uchiha pride would not let him just be still. His restraints only tightened and he could make out a low chuckle from the lips of his captor. He let an animalistic growl escape from the back of his throat when his head was suddenly snapped backwards by the roots of his raven hair. He couldn't see anything, his vision and any chance of using genjutsu cut off by his Leaf headband, which was tied securely around his eyes.

"Why do you fight so much, Sasuke? You know you want this, it's why you came here, and yet you struggle against me every time…"

Sasuke stilled, the low voice sending shivers down his skin as he was reminded who had the upper hand. He could feel the familiar tingling of anticipation curling in the pit of his stomach. The more he tried to fight it or ignore it, the stronger it got.

Another soft chuckle as smooth fingers lightly trailed down his jaw line.

"That's part of it though, isn't it? You like pretending this isn't what you want, what you crave, because you like the humiliation you feel when I touch you."

Sasuke swallowed hard, knowing it all was true. He didn't say a word as the fingers traced his lips. Somehow, his head was pulled farther back, and the soft voice was in his ear, the breath of the other teasing the sensitive flesh.

"You are such a masochistic little fuck."

"Fuck you," spat Sasuke.

He quickly realized his error when that same hand that traced delicately over his skin slapped his face full force. The sound echoed throughout the room as his head was released. He allowed his head to fall forward as he bit his lip, trying to keep the whimpers of pleasure from escaping as his cheek stung.

"If it's punishment you want, Uchiha, then I'll give it to you. But not until you beg for it, of course."

Sasuke's heart slammed in his chest as he shifted slightly. His pants were getting a little tighter in a certain area and that bastard was toying with him! The other's irritating snicker fell on Sasuke's ears as he stubbornly set his jaw.

Warm hands were suddenly felt on the bare skin of his back. Slowly, they caressed and traced over the hard muscles and the light scars that randomly raised the skin. Unconsciously, Sasuke leaned into the touch, and soon feather soft kisses rained down his spine. The hands leisurely slid over the body they knew so well, gliding frontwards to touch Sasuke's chest. Fingers found his nipples and pinched harshly, causing Sasuke to throw his head back, resting it on the other's shoulder. He stifled the groan in his throat and ground his teeth together.

The second Sasuke exposed his neck, one hand shot up to wrap its slender fingers around his throat. The other hand kept assaulting the hardened nub of flesh it had captured. The fingers at his throat tightened, pressing uncomfortably into his trachea, making breathing a chore. With no warning at all, teeth sunk into his flesh just over his jugular.

Sasuke's resolve broke right then and there, a strangled moan tearing from his throat. The other loosened his hold on Sasuke's neck and apologetically licked the angry red circle that blossomed in the wake of his attack.

"Mmm, such sexy sounds, Sasuke. I'll reward you for being a good boy and realizing you can't fight me," the other said, his breath fanning over the heated mark on Sasuke's neck. His warmth was gone from around Sasuke as he got up, and Sasuke strained to listen for where he'd gone.

Sasuke's body stiffened as he felt sharp, cold steel being pressed against his skin so he could identify the object. It was one of his kunai knives. A shudder of delight pulsed through his body as he realized what was going to happen.

"Where do you want it?" the other asked.

"My chest," panted Sasuke, steeling himself.

"As you wish."

The other quickly slashed across Sasuke's pale skin, keeping the motion silent as only skilled ninja's can do. Sasuke felt the sting of his flesh being ripped open and moaned, feeling the blood pooling in the shallow wound and spilling over, making red trails down his chest. The other lapped at the cut, dexterously cut 2 inches long and only a centimeter deep, if that. Lips were pressed to Sasuke's and he opened his mouth, admitting his seme's blood covered tongue. The two organs fought hungrily for dominance, but the battle stayed in Sasuke's mouth as he submitted to the other's skilled tongue.

Nails sank into the skin on Sasuke's back as the other boy pressed himself flush against Sasuke's body, aligning their hips. Simultaneously he ground their hard erections together and drug his sunken nails downward. Sasuke broke the kiss to arch into the other and scream in ecstasy, the other raking his teeth over Sasuke's sensitive collar bone. Sasuke's wrists burned, becoming chafed from his squirming, but it only added to his pleasure.

"How badly do you want it, Uchiha?" asked the low voice, grinding into Sasuke again, causing them both to moan.

"Please," whispered Sasuke desperately.

"What was that, Sasuke? I think you said something, but I couldn't hear it," the other replied cruelly; Sasuke could hear the triumphant smirk in his voice. Again Sasuke was ground against, the friction sending electricity shooting up his spine and making his cock ache in his pants.

"Please fuck me!" Sasuke cried into the other's neck. "Just…please…"

Quickly, those torturous hands divested both their pants respectively. Sasuke hissed as his heated erection met with the cool, air conditioned room. He felt his bonds fall away from his wrists and ankles, and he was guided to a bed and shoved down onto his back. He heard the sound of a cap popping and a wet squirt. He bit his lip seductively and slid his hand around his erection, pumping himself and groaning, giving the other a little show while he lubed himself.

His legs were roughly shoved apart and his hand was slapped away from his erection.

"Just for that, you wanton little slut, you get no preparation."

Before Sasuke could protest, the other ninja's head was pressed against his entrance and slowly pushing its way into him. They both moaned as Sasuke was filled inch by inch until the other was fully sheathed in his tight heat. He moved himself in and out of Sasuke excruciatingly slow.

"Is this what you want, baby? Or would you like it harder?"

Sasuke's body burned with lust and need for release.

"Harder, for fucks sake! Kami, please!"

The other snickered. "That's right, look at the great Sasuke Uchiha, reduced to a writhing mess, begging to be fucked hard. You are such a dirty little whore."

He slammed himself into Sasuke, who moaned loudly and fisted the bed sheets.

"Whose whore are you? Who do you belong to?" the other demanded, pulling out again.

"I'm your whore! I belong to the Kazekage! Please, Gaara…"

The headband was yanked from his eyes and Sasuke stared into the lust clouded emerald green eyes of his lover. Gaara smirked down at him and gripped the backs of his knees.

"And don't you forget it," he said, slamming back into Sasuke. All talk became lost as they drove recklessly toward the edge, communication coming out as moans and incoherent jumbles of words. The sounds of skin meeting skin filled the room as Gaara relentlessly pounded into Sasuke, hitting his prostate skillfully with each thrust. He could see it in his lover's obsidian eyes that he was close, and grabbed his forgotten erection, pumping in time with his thrusts.

Soon after, Sasuke felt the coil in his abdomen snap, and he threw his head back and screamed out his orgasm; thoroughly coating Gaara's hand and his own stomach with his seed. The spasms of Sasuke's muscles clenching around Gaara had him following suit, groaning and shallowly thrusting as he spilled his essence into the Uchiha beneath him.

Gaara pulled out of his lover and pulled him into his arms, pressing his lips to the other boy's in a tender kiss. They lay there in silence, catching their breath.

"I both love and hate doing that to you," mused Gaara, softly tracing a finger over Sasuke's now scabbed cut.

Sasuke grinned sleepily up at his red haired lover. "I love it, I'm not complaining."

Gaara frowned down at him. "Orochimaru really fucked you up, Uchiha."

Sasuke met his dark rimmed eyes. "I felt no pleasure when it was with him. You are the only one who gives me what I need. Don't sully what we have together with his name."

Gaara read between the lines as Sasuke snuggled into his neck and fell asleep. He gently kissed the sleeping boy's temple.

"I love you too, Sasuke," he whispered.

* * *

><p>END STORY. I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!<p> 


End file.
